Watch the Sparks Fly
by Naivette
Summary: SK; — Starry night, surrounded by the peace of home, the sound of the waves, and the company of your closest friends. The night was perfect, and sparks really did fly.


**Watch the Sparks Fly...**

_The moment was perfect and that night...sparks really did fly._

XOXO

So, I must say, this is my first one shot and my second fanfic overall. But it is my first one posted on this site, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked across the wooden bridge to their favorite spot on the island, noticing Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka had already found themselves spots on the islet. They'd positioned themselves differently, getting comfortable for the show that was about to start.

"So, when are they supposed to start?" Sora asked as he approached the trio, hopping up onto the Paopu tree in his usual spot. He leaned on his hands, feet dangling over the trunk of the bent tree, as he gazed forward at the island across the ocean.

"I think they're supposed to start in a few minutes," answered a bored Tidus, yawning.

"I sure hope so," spoke a soft voice. "I love this time of year."

Sora turned his head to his left, his eyes meeting her beautifully red hair as she propped herself up beside him. He noticed her violet eyes jumping across the night sky, searching for the lights in excitement. The wind gently blew back her hair and he could see a smile had made its way across her face.

"Why can't they just hurry up already?!"

"Selphie, relax," said Riku as he leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. "They'll start in a minute."

Selphie turned around, a frown on her face. "Aw, I can't wait any longer! I need to see the fireworks!"

"Chill, would ya?" Wakka glanced at her before turning his attention back to the sky, one arm propped up by his knee. At his remark, Selphie crossed her arms and pouted. Sora chuckled. He always loved days like this.

"Something funny?"

Sora whipped his head around at her voice, his azure eyes meeting her violet. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as she stared at him with concern. "N-no. Just enjoying the moment is all," he quickly squeezed out. "Sorry, Kai."

She shook her head slowly. "No need to be. I was just wondering." Kairi turned her attention back to the island a ways in front of them, sighing. "I wonder what's taking them so long…"

Sora smiled slightly. "Don't worry. They're probably getting ready to start them right--"

"Shh!" Selphie hissed. "D'you hear that?!"

Everyone listened intently. There was a roaring of cheers coming from the main island, signaling the start of the fireworks.

Kairi balled her hands into fists with excitement. "They're getting ready to shoot off the first one!!"

As if on cue, the first firework whistled off into the sky. With a pop, purple sparks flew across the night sky in a beautiful pattern that captured everyone's attention. After that one vanished, others began to go off rapidly, their colors filling the night sky.

Sora watched with astonishment, his eyes flicking back and forth with every light. He couldn't disagree with anyone that thought they were beautiful, because they really were. The colors were vibrant and sent chills up his spine when they came out in radiant designs. This year the enjoyment was to last twice as long as the last time he saw them, almost two years ago. Meaning he and his friends could stare in awe for just a while longer.

After a few moments of the light show, Sora glanced at the others' expressions. Wakka was smirking with enjoyment, Selphie had her hands on her knees with eyes wide from the different colors, while Tidus sat cross-legged and smiled. Sora looked to his far left, Riku at the end of the tree, arms still crossed, but eyes flicking back and forth when another firework went off and a slight smile appearing now and then.

Sora then looked at Kairi. Her eyes were shining with excitement and amazement at the light show. She was on the edge of her seat, hands gripping the side of the tree trunk as she leaned forward, captured in the lights' spell. Her face flashed different colors, first purple, then blue, then red. The girl's soft, pale lips were spread apart, showing her pearly whites. Sora had never seen her look so fascinated before, nor had he ever seen her look so stunning.

Kairi turned her gaze away from the sparks and looked at Sora. She realized he was staring, at which he didn't. Once he finally caught her looking at him, he blinked back to reality and blushed, though she couldn't tell from red colors that flashed in the sky. She smiled at him, eyes shining and smile breathtaking. Kairi giggled at him shyly, looking away for a second before catching his eye again.

"What?" she managed to say over the boom of the fireworks.

Sora smiled at her, gazing into her violet eyes. "...Nothing."

They both gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before…

"Look at that!"

Kairi and Sora tore their eyes away from each other and to the sound of the voice. Selphie was pointing up at the sky as numerous fireworks were sent up to the sky and crisscrossed in different directions, covering mainly the whole night sky and shrouding the stars. The group let out a few "wow"s and "aw"s as the light darted across the sky.

"That one was pretty," Kairi whispered. Sora was the only one who had heard her and looked at her. She must've seen him out of the corner of her eye and glanced back at him. He flashed his trademark grin at her and she returned the gesture with a short giggle. They stared at each other for a second time, before Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kairi turned away timidly.

Glancing back over at her, Sora discovered that Kairi had looked at him again. The side of her face was flashing different colors due to the sparks that were going off and he couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on her.

"The finale's almost starting," shouted Tidus, but Sora and Kairi didn't bother looking over.

Sora inched closer to the red-head. "Kairi…"

"Hm?"

Sora cupped her cheek and rubbed her face with his thumb, causing Kairi to blush. He leaned toward her. The boy was only an inch away from her face before he hesitated, but closed the gap. Just as the show's finale went off, Sora kissed Kairi gently for a few short seconds and unlocked their lips for air. She smiled shyly, biting her bottom lip. Sora chuckled slightly, his lips meeting hers once more. Kairi moved a hand to the right side of his face, cupping his cheek. Sora moved his hand to her neck, his thumb next to her ear as they closed the short gap between them, their kiss not ceasing. This was the moment Sora had been wanting for the longest time. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her soft lips against his and how right it felt.

They slowly pulled apart as the lights dimmed, the show ending, and leaned their foreheads together. His thumb rubbed the side of her face as she giggled and he gazed into her eyes. They seemed to be dancing as they stared into his own. The moment was perfect and that night…sparks really did fly.

* * *

_One of my favorite pairings ever. Hope you enjoyed. Comment if you'd like. =)_


End file.
